<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>but tell of days in goodness spent by PrincessAmonRae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299919">but tell of days in goodness spent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmonRae/pseuds/PrincessAmonRae'>PrincessAmonRae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post Movie, Team as Family, Weddings, also a tiny smidgeon of hurt/comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmonRae/pseuds/PrincessAmonRae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am here,” Nicky whispers in Arabic. “I will always be here.”
</p><p>“We are here, together, as we always have and as we always shall be,” Joe says before his eyes open, full of serious love. “Marry me Nicky.”
</p><p>“Again?” Nicky laughs and Joe nods with a smile.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>842</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>but tell of days in goodness spent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joe is kissing him deeply and desperately, so much so that Nicky is starting to feel dizzy from the love Joe is pouring into him. So, it takes Nicky a minute to realize that Joe has occasionally been scraping his tongue rhythmically against the roof of his mouth.
</p>
<p>And certainly, it feels amazing, but it’s also just a little too deliberate to be an accident.
</p>
<p>“Joe, what’s wrong?” Nicky asks as he pulls away and runs his fingers comfortingly through Joe’s beard.
</p>
<p>“He shot you,” Joe says roughly while softly stroking Nicky’s cheek. “He put a gun in your mouth, and he shot you.” Nicky nods as he wraps his other hand around Joe’s wrist, like he had when he woke up, offering what little comfort he can in this moment.
</p>
<p>“I can count on one hand the number of times you have been shot in the head. And no matter how many deaths you come back from the worry is never greater than in those instances. You tasted of gunmetal.” Joe pauses to shudder briefly, and Nicky hooks his hand around the back of Joe’s neck to kiss him.
</p>
<p>“I am here,” Nicky whispers in Arabic. “I will always be here.”
</p>
<p>“We are here, together, as we always have and as we always shall be,” Joe says before his eyes open, full of serious love. “Marry me Nicky.”
</p>
<p>“Again?” Nicky laughs and Joe nods with a smile.
</p>
<p>“Again. Marry me and we can honeymoon in Malta.”
</p>
<p>“Who can refuse an offer like that?” Nicky teases before darting forward to kiss Joe again. “Yes, Yusuf I will marry you again.”
</p>
<p>“Thank you, my love.”
</p><hr/>
<p>“Nicky and I are getting married,” Joe announces the next morning while he and Nicky are making breakfast. Nicky grins at him and tousles his hair.
</p>
<p>“Again?” Andy teases. Nile’s eyes go a little wide.
</p>
<p>“Again?” She repeats. “How many times have you been married?”
</p>
<p>“Thirty-three,” Joe says confidently, and Nile’s eyes widen even more. Nicky laughs and Andy snorts.
</p>
<p>“Most of those have been within the past twenty years,” Andy adds as she swirls her coffee around in her cup. Nile turns to Nicky with an expectant look on her face.
</p>
<p>“The first was in Malta in the thirteenth century. There was an incident-“
</p>
<p>“You went missing for a week,” Joe interjects painfully, and Nicky reaches over and lovingly, but firmly squeezes Joe’s hand.
</p>
<p>“Joe feared the worst. But we found each other again in an old church and it seemed a sign from God,” Nicky says with a fond smile. Joe grins back before shooting a wink over his shoulder to Nile.
</p>
<p>“I asked of course, but Nicky did the ceremony.”
</p>
<p>“Neither of us expected to marry again, but over the years there were other incidents,” Nicky says, and this time Andy interrupts.
</p>
<p>“Or when they wanted an excuse to go be newlyweds for a few weeks somewhere private,” she says, but with a teasing glimmer in her eyes that made it clear she doesn’t mind. Joe fires a lascivious look over his shoulder at her which makes Nile laugh.
</p>
<p>“We were married four times by the time the twentieth century began,” Nicky says and Joe sighs.
</p>
<p>“Each time more magical than the last,” he says. Nicky chuckles and leans in for a deep kiss which makes Andy roll her eyes and shoot a look at Nile. 
</p>
<p>“Wait you’ve gotten married twenty-nine times in the last twenty years?” Nile asks after she does some quick mental math and Joe nods.
</p>
<p>“There’s been a great deal of countries legalizing it in the past few decades,” Joe says. 
</p>
<p> “But you don’t even call yourselves each other’s husbands,” Nile says, and Nicky shakes his head.
</p>
<p>“What we are is so much more than husbands,” Nicky says with his fond gaze resting on Joe, who winks at him. “But that first time in Malta he asked to tie himself to me in every way possible.”
</p>
<p>“And they just keep wanting to have honeymoons,” Andy says. Joe shrugs with a smile.
</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t you if you had a beauty such as my Nicolo in your bed?” He asks as he wraps an arm around Nicky’s waist and reels him against him. Nicky rolls his eyes.
</p>
<p>“Such a Romantic,” Nicky says. Joe beams at him.
</p>
<p>“Can I come?” Nile asks, which must pop whatever bubble the two fell in for a moment because they blink at her in surprise. “To the wedding.”
</p>
<p>“Of course, Nile. It won’t be anything special,” Nicky says and Joe scoffs as if Nicky has said something offensive.
</p>
<p>“Of course, it will be special. Not only am I marrying you, but I have been granted another opportunity to shout my love for you from the rooftops,” Joe says and Nile laughs.
</p>
<p>“Like you’ve ever limited such outbursts to weddings,” Andy teases before her smile becomes a bit sad. “I guess I’d better tag along for this one too.”
</p>
<p>“It would be our genuine pleasure to have you both there,” Joe says while Nicky simply smiles at them both. The three older immortals spare a sad thought for Booker, who hadn’t attended a single wedding bar the first after he joined, but who may have been convinced with Nile’s help.
</p>
<p>“It doesn’t bother you?” Nile whispers to Andy once Joe and Nicky get wrapped up in their bubble again as they bicker about the best way to cook omelettes and gestures towards them.
</p>
<p>“I would rather them be sickeningly in love with one another than have them be as hurt as I have been,” Andy whispers back before she smiles again. “I wonder how many more of their weddings I’ll get to attend.”
</p>
<p>“But what about the paper trail? All those marriage certificates?” Nile asks.
</p>
<p>“They use different names every time. They’ve never taken photos. The only real evidence to connect between them all is the list of dates in Joe’s notebook.” Andy turns to look at Nile and winks. “They may be sentimental fools, but neither of them would ever put the other in danger like that.”
</p><hr/>
<p>“Ah, Malta,” Joe sighs between sprays of gunfire hitting the stone wall at his back. Nicky shakes his head at him with a smile.
</p>
<p>“We should stop getting married here,” Nicky says before they both change positions to return fire and dropping back down into their crouch. “For the citizens who live here if nothing else.”
</p>
<p>“My love have you no respect for tradition?” Joe teases before fisting the front of Nicky’s hooded sweater and pulling him into a deep kiss.
</p>
<p>“I have no respect for a tradition that gets you shot,” Nicky says once they part and Joe shrugs casually. 
</p>
<p>“I love you Nicolo.”
</p>
<p>“I love you Yusuf.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know there's a lot of fics floating around where they don't get married and y'all are so valid for that, but have you considered immortal dumbass husbands who can't stop marrying each other?</p>
<p>I also included some team banter because who doesn't love some banter?</p>
<p>Title from 'She Walks in Beauty' by Byron because I'm pretentious I guess... *shrugs*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>